Princess Peach's Transformation - Crossover - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is a crossover in Princess Peach's Transformation, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Princess Peach as Lampwick *Toots as Mike *Johnny as Sulley *Cream as Pinocchio *Agent Ed as The Nostaglic Guy *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket *The Conductor as Genie *Walter Melon as Spongebob *Bitterbug as Squidward *Roobarb as Mac *Custard as Bloo Transcript: *Princess Peach: Ha! To hear how Big Nose speaks, (takes a sip from her beer) he would think something is gonna to us. (sprouts out donkey ears all of a sudden. Toots gasps as Johnny turns around, puzzled. Cream looks at the beer and pushes it aside after she sees that it has an effect in it) Conscience? New fangled nonsense! (strikes a ball and sprouts out a donkey tail in the seat of her dress. Agent Ed's mouth falls down. A shocked Cream throws away her corn-cob pipe) Where does he have that stuff? *Rayman: (in a flash-back) How do you ever expect to be a real girl?! *Princess Peach: (leans over the pool as the skin on her legs turn brown) What's he think I look like? (grabs her corn-cob pipe) A creature?! *Cream: You sure do! (laughs, but suddenly begins to chatter in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth in shock. The Conductor's mouth falls on the ground) *Princess Peach: Hey, you laugh like a monkey. (laughs, but then begins to bray in the middle of her laughter, and covers her mouth to stop too) Did that come out of me? *Walter Melon: (gulps) Yeesss! (Peach pulls her trousers up and finds her legs, now brown) *Princess Peach: Oh! (feels her tail and grabs its end) Huh?! (feels nothing for the moment until she tugs at one of her ears) What the--? What's going on?! (Cream takes out Peach's glass mirror, but when Peach looks into it, she screams along with Walter Melon and Bitterbug in terror. After Cream drops her glass mirror, Peach runs away) I've been double-crossed. Help, help! Somebody, help! I've been framed. Help! (Cream watches with worry until Peach gets on her knees, but grabs her braces, and begs to her for help) Please, Cream, you gotta help me. Oh, be a pal! Call that big nose! Call anybody! (lets go off Cream as her hands close up and become hooves. Cream gasps as Roobarb and Custard back away, scared) Mario?! MARIO!!!!!! (in the shadow, she is forced on all fours, and having turned into a complete donkey, she tosses off her hat, but begins to wreck the whole place, and starts to bray uncontrolably. Toots and Johnny yell and hide under behind a couch while Cream runs away and hides under a chair) *Toots: Oh, it's coming! (Peach wrecks the glass mirror to bits and kicks the chairs and the table with cards on it as Cream watches in panic, but when poor Peach leaves braying wildly, Cream suddenly sprouts out brown monkey ears and grabs them) *Cream: Oh, what's happening? Category:UbiSoftFan94